


Cinnamon Butter

by Pleasant_Valley_Sunday



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, F/F, Female Steve Rogers, Fluff, Platonic Relationships, Toast Fixes Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasant_Valley_Sunday/pseuds/Pleasant_Valley_Sunday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy looked back over at Stevie, with her bloodshot eyes with dark circles under them, then back at the toaster.</p><p>"That's it!" She yells. "I'm making toast!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon Butter

Darcy feels like she's going nuts, watching Stevie sit at the table miserably while the others were actively trying to avoid her, knowing full well that the tiniest thing will set her off again.

Since returning to the tower after her mad dash across the world, searching for her stray brainwashed assassin/supposedly dead best friend, Stevie had stopped acting like herself. At the slightest thing, she'd either blow up in your face or she'd burst into tears, and it was impossible to know which she'd do. Everyone was treating Stevie like she was a piece of glass, and all Darcy wanted to do was run up and hug Stevie so hard she couldn't breathe.

Darcy sighed and looked away from Stevie, searching the kitchen for anything that make the girl feel better. Alcohol was a no no, because then _Darcy_ would be the one to end up drunk and rambling. Ice cream and chocolate would've worked, if Darcy hadn't eaten it all the previous night, during her annual Johnny Depp marathon. Then her eyes caught sight of something hiding between the microwave and the coffee maker, and Darcy smiled so wide her face started hurting.

Darcy looked back over at Stevie, with her bloodshot eyes with dark circles under them, then back at the toaster.

"That's it!" she yells. "I'm making toast!"

Stevie looks up at her, startled and confused, and Darcy simply smirks and turns back to the toaster. She grabs four slices of bread and pops them into the toaster, turning the dial to 3 for that perfect spot in between crunchy and burnt, before pressing down the button and watching the toaster heat up.

Stevie's standing by her side now, and Darcy turns her head to smile at her. Stevie smiles back softly, resting her chin up Darcy's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Stevie mumbles, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Darcy's waist.

"Making toast, obviously." Darcy replies.

Stevie scowls at her. " _Why_ are you making toast?"

Darcy simply ignores the question, standing on her tiptoes to reach the cabinet where Tony keeps the plates. She pulls one down just as the toast pops up, the little _ding_ ringing through the kitchen. She wiggles out of Stevie's grasp and opens the fridge, scanning for the cinnamon butter she spotted the other day.

Stevie's leaning against the counter, watching as Darcy mutters a soft _Ta da!_ and pulls a small container from the fridge door. She walks back over to Stevie and very carefully spreads the butter on the toast, so that it's covering every inch of the bread. The cinnamon is smelling so good that Darcy just wants the toast all to herself, but she forces herself to not eat the toast.

She brings the toast to the table, and as a last minute improvement, grabs the carton of milk from the fridge and grabs two glasses- the Jack and Sally cups Stevie had talked Darcy into getting.

Darcy sits at the table and stares expectantly at Stevie, who sighs and comes to sit next to her.

"Eat." Darcy demands, shoving a piece of toast into Stevie's hand.

Stevie does, taking small bites and trying to be all lady like, even though there are crumbs all over her face. Darcy picks a piece for herself and they eat the toast in silence, their legs brushing against each other and their empty hands tangling under the table.

When she's finished eating, Stevie looks up at Darcy. "You never answered my question..."

Darcy smiles softly and brings Stevie's hand up and kisses the girls knuckles.

"Toast with cinnamon butter fixes everything." Darcy says. "And I just want you to be happy again."

Stevie stares at Darcy, before wrapping her arms around Darcy's neck and pulling the brunette into a kiss.

They stay like that, til Clint walks into the kitchen holding what appears to be a bucket of water balloons.

"Ahh!" Clint shrieks when he sees them, dropping the bucket. He turns and runs out of the room, yelling "I need mind bleach!"

The two stare after him before breaking into fits of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of Awesome Darcy and Stevie fluff! 
> 
> PS- Anyone else LOVE toast with cinnamon butter?


End file.
